youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BennettTheSage
Anime Abandon is an anime review show that is uploaded to YouTube and Channel Awesome. It is hosted by Bennett, who's more commonly known as BennettTheSage, or just Sage. After JesuOtaku left Channel Awesome, Sage became the only anime reviewer on the site. Videos Anime Abandon Anime Abandon is Sage's anime review show, which is the main feature on his channel; when he reviews a show he goes into great detail and spoiles the first three episodes, letting you make the decision weather you would want to watch past that or not. He mainly deals with old anime, but has a 10-year review limit; for example, right now the limit is 2005, and next year the limit will be 2006. # Anime Abandon: Psychic Wars # Anime Abandon: Golden Boy # Anime Abandon: Bounty Dog # Anime Abandon: The Humanoid # Anime Abandon: Ninja Scroll # Anime Abandon: Vampire Wars # Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Mad Bull 34 Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Ghost in the Shell # Anime Abandon: Urotsukidoji # Anime Abandon: Angel Cop Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Angel Cop Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Sword For Truth # Anime Abandon: The Wings of Honneamise # Anime Abandon: The Love Hina Christmas Special # Anime Abandon: Dracula Sovereign of the Damned # Anime Abandon: Diatron-5 # Anime Abandon: Kite # Anime Abandon: Mezzo Forte # Anime Abandon: Wicked City # Anime Abandon: Junk Boy # Anime Abandon: The Ultimate Teacher # Anime Abandon: Akira # Anime Abandon: Perfect Blue # Anime Abandon: Grave of the Fireflies # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Devil Hunter Yohko Part 3 # Anime Abandon: Vampire Hunter D # Anime Abandon: Demon City Shinjuku # Anime Abandon: X # Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury The Motion Picture # Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 1 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 2 # Anime Abandon: Genocyber Part 3 # Anime Abandon: Gall Force # Anime Abandon: Sonic The Hedgehog The Movie # Anime Abandon: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth # Anime Abandon: The End of Evangelion # Anime Abandon: Baoh # Anime Abandon: Macross II # Anime Abandon: Tenchi Muyo In Love # Anime Abandon: Love Hina Again # Anime Abandon: Odin # Anime Abandon: Dominion Tank Police # Anime Abandon: Virgin Fleet # Anime Abandon: Armitage III # Anime Abandon: Project A-KO # Anime Abandon: New Cutey Honey # Anime Abandon: 8 Man After # Anime Abandon: Devilman # Anime Abandon: A Wind Named Amnesia # Anime Abandon: Art of Fighting # Anime Abandon: Sin The Movie # Anime Abandon: Pilot Canidate and Blue Gender # Anime Abandon: The Big O and Trigun # Anime Abandon: Cowboy Bebop # Anime Abandon: Eyes of Mars # Anime Abandon: The Guyver (w/Nostalgia Critic) # Anime Abandon: Twilight of the Cockroaches # Anime Abandon: Fist of the North Star # Anime Abandon: Golgo 13 # Anime Abandon: Apocalypse Zero # Anime Abandon: Top Twenty Giant Robots # Anime Abandon: City Hunter # Anime Abandon: Iria # Anime Abandon: Roujin Z # Anime Abandon: Spawn # Anime Abandon: Lady Death # Anime Abandon: Aeon Flux # Anime Abandon: Outlaw Star # Anime Abandon: Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report # Anime Abandon: Blue Submarine No. 6 # Anime Abandon: Legend of Lemnear # Anime Abandon: Plastic Little # Anime Abandon: Love Hina Spring Movie # Anime Abandon: Battle Arena Toshinden # Anime Abandon: Detonator Orgun # Anime Abandon: Angel Blade # Anime Abandon: Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie # Anime Abandon: Night Warriors # Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury Double Impact # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Revelation # Anime Abandon: Dark Cat # Anime Abandon: Lily CAT # Anime Abandon: Space Adventure Cobra # Anime Abandon: Sol Bianca: The Legacy # Anime Abandon: Gunsmith Cats # Anime Abandon: Venus Wars # Anime Abandon: Top 10 Best Moments of Anime Abandon # Anime Abandon: MD Geist # Anime Abandon: Agent Aika # Anime Abandon: Burn Up! # Anime Abandon: New Dominion Tank Police # Anime Abandon: Tenchi 2: Daughter of Darkness # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Godfathers # Anime Abandon: InuYasha # Anime Abandon: Galaxy Express 999 # Anime Abandon: Spriggan # Anime Abandon: Hyper Speed Grandoll # Anime Abandon: Ninja Resurrection # Anime Abandon: Ninja Cadets # Anime Abandon: Wrath of the Ninja # Anime Abandon: Amon Saga # Anime Abandon: Super Atragon # Anime Abandon: Landlock # Anime Abandon: Teknoman # Anime Abandon: Video Girl Ai # Anime Abandon: Robot Hunter Casshern # Anime Abandon: Darkside Blues # Anime Abandon: Sailor Victory # Anime Abandon: Jungle De Ikou # Anime Abandon: Tokyo Babylon # Anime Abandon: Fake # Anime Abandon: Wild Cardz # Anime Abandon: Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma # Anime Abandon: Burn Up-W # Anime Abandon: Harlock Saga # Anime Abandon: Slayers The Motion Picture # Anime Abandon: Memories # Anime Abandon: Sins of the Sisters # Anime Abandon: Ayane's High Kick # Anime Abandon: Blood: The Last Vampire # Anime Abandon: Bubblegum Crisis # Anime Abandon: Berserk #Robot Carnival #The Castle of Cagilostro # Nuts & Bolts Nuts & Bolts is a series Bennett does where he comentates over his Anime Abandon episodes, giving funny quips, interesting comments, or the making of comments, about the episodes and the episodes creation. # Nuts & Bolts: Psycic Wars # Nuts & Bolts: Gall Force # Nuts & Bolts: MD Guist # Nuts & Bolts: InuYasha # Nuts & Bolts: Ninja Resurrection # Nuts & Bolts: Video Girl AI # Nuts & Bolts: Sins of the Sisters # Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes are a series of vlogs Bennett makes to tell some backround information on certain reviews. He started doing these on November 6, 2015. # Sins of the Sisters # Sage vs. Sage vs. is a movie review show where he, along with a friend of his or a few friends of his, will sit in front of the camra, unscripted, and review a movie that they just saw in theaters. They go into length discusing it, and their reviews can go from 30 minutes to an hour long usually. At the end of each year Sage and a few of his friends does Sage vs. Best and Worst, where they go for oftentimes over 2 hours or longer, talking about the best and worst movies that each one of them saw that year. # Sage vs. Nightcrawler # Sage vs. Interstellar # Sage vs. Birdman # Sage vs. The Best and Worst of 2014 # Sage vs. Jupiter Ascending # Sage vs. Fifth Shades of Grey # Sage vs. That Awkward Moment # Sage vs. The Lego Movie # Sage vs. Robocop # Sage vs. Pompeii # Sage vs. Non-Stop # Sage vs. 300: Rise of an Empire # Sage vs. The Single's Mom Club # Sage vs. Divergent # Sage vs. Noah # Sage vs. Captain America: The Winter Soldier # Sage vs. The Raid 2 # Sage vs. Under The Skin # Sage vs. Brick Mansions # Sage vs. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 # Sage vs. Godzilla 2015 # Sage vs. Jersey Boys # Sage vs. Transformers: Age of Extinction # Sage vs. Tammy # Sage vs. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes # Sage vs. The Purge: Anarchy # Sage vs. Lucy # Sage vs. Guardians of the Galaxy # Sage vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 # Sage vs. The Expendables 3 # Sage vs. Sin City: A Dame to Kill For # Sage vs. As Above, So Below # Sage vs. The Equalizer # Sage vs. The Book of Life # Sage vs. John Wick # Sage vs. Revenant # Sage vs. The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi # Sage vs. Dirty Grandpa # Sage vs. # Other Videos # Sage Says Goodbye to the Daily Show # Top 10 Worst Songs by Good Artists # List Of Subscriber Milestones Anime Hit 5,000 Subscribers On July 22, 2013. Anime Hit 10,000 Subscribers On July 21, 2014. Anime Hit 15,000 Subscribers On November 25, 2014. Anime Hit 20,000 Subscribers On February 20, 2015. Anime Hit 25,000 Subscribers On May 14, 2015. Anime Hit 30,000 Subscribers On July 23, 2015. Anime Hit 35,000 Subscribers On November 23, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers